Skill Simulator
How to find sets in the skill simulator board =Skill Simulator Guide= This is a guide for using the skill simulator on MHF Inven. The skill simulator is a great tool to use for designing your own custom sets if you want to choose what skills you want specifically. To access the skill sim go to the MHF Inven main page and click the green box on the right of the page marked "커스텀 장비 시뮬레이터". Once you click the link you should see this window below This will probably look a bit confusing at first but I will explain each part separately. Options and search bar Starting from the top these are the options: 1. Sex - Male(남성), Female(여성) 2. Class - Blademaster(검사), Gunner(거너) 3. Armour piece - Head(머리), Torso(가슴), Hands(장갑), Waist(허리), Feet(다리) 4. This is where you can search for a specific armour piece if you already know the name. I have searched for 실버솔(silver sol) which will show all the silver rathalos armour pieces in the section below. 5. Skill 1 - This box will allow you to choose a specific skill to search for, it will show all armour pieces that have that skill on them. 6. Skill 2 - Same as above you can choose up to 2 skills to search for at the same time and it will show armour with both the skills in box 1 and 2. 7. Clicking the brown box at the bottom will search for the armour pieces matching your specifications. Armour and gem list The top window here will show you the names of the armour pieces that you have searched for, next to the name is the number 3, this is the number of slots this piece will have when upgraded to level 7. When you have found a piece with skills that look good enough, just click on the name to move it to the main section. The bottom window is used for searching for gems pretty much the same way as armour, just choose a skill from the dropdown box and it will show you all the gems with that skill. The numbers next to the gems indicate how many armour slots it will need. Again clicking the name will move it to the main section. To see the specific skills that the armour/gems give while in the list, hover your mouse over the name and it will show them. Main Section This is the section you will be using to change the armour pieces and add gems to your set. The first group of boxes on the left are the armour pieces you have selected from the search results. From top to bottom the boxes are : head, torso, hands, waist and legs. When you select multiple armour pieces for one type(head/waist etc.) you can change the armour shown by selecting it from the dropdown box. There is no way to remove armour pieces from this section. The second group of boxes marked Lv can be used to change what level you will see that specific armour set at. Changing the level can affect things such as number of gem slots and defence(The level of the armour will never affect the skills it gives). Now the last 3 sections are the gem slots your armour has available, these will start out blank until you select some gems from the gem list and add them from the box yourself. When placing the gems take note of the number of slots it will occupy(as shown in the gem list), if you place gems that exceed the number of slots you can use then the line the gems are on will be highlighted red, as seen on the top row. Defence Section This section will show you the defence and elemental resistances of all the armour pieces you have selected. Starting from the left on top row the columns are: Head, torso, hands, waist, legs, skill(Shows defence and Resistance earned through skills) and total. Starting from the top on the left column the rows are: Defence, fire, water, thunder, dragon and ice. Skill Section Now for the skill section, this is probably the most important part of the skill simulator for obvious reasons. The section on the left will show you all of the skills your armour and gems give points in. The top row from the left shows: Head, torso, waist, legs, gem and total. The column on the left shows the skills that you have points in sorted from top to bottom by number of points. When the total is high enough for a skill to be activated it will appear in the box to the right. Skills in blue are all positive skills, if you managed to get a negative point skills it will appear in the same box as red. Material Section Now for the final section, to see this you have to scroll down in the window. This section shows you all of the materials and money needed to create your set, additionally clicking on any material here will send you to the inven page of that item showing you exactly where to get it. Clicking on any of the tabs will show you the parts needed to create that specific armour piece. The from left to right are: Head, torso, hands, waist and feet. If you wish to see the total number of items and money needed for more than one part you can click on the check boxes next to the level number(clicking the box above lvl 1 will select all), this will add the materials to a section below this to show you a total. Now hopefully this will help enough for you to start making your own sets, it's really quite simple after a while and once you get used to the system you might be able to create better sets than you have seen before(and always better than Garuga F).